Malfoy Pride
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'The love of your life has returned,' he announced arrogantly as he entered the carriage. 'Really? But Bradley Wood finished school last year.' I muttered not looking up at him. 'You are horrible.' I heard the pout. 'Well you look horrible.' 'No, I look handsome,' he insisted. 'No. Louis Weasley is handsome.'


Malfoy Pride

Scorpious POV

As soon as I'd gotten off of the train, my eyes darted over to her as if I was afraid of losing her, even for the slightest second.

Hastily, I pulled myself out of my mother's arms and she began to speak to Mrs Zabini.

'What's her name? The girl you're watching?' I hadn't heard him approach me. Dad continued speaking as I remained silent. 'You know, someone told me that if she turns when you're watching then she likes you back.'

I looked at him, not believing a single word but not voicing it. 'You can ask your mother,' he suggested.

Slowly I turned back in her direction, hoping that my dad was right, but my shoulders sagged as she walked away without looking back.

He clapped a hand onto my shoulder 'You've got six more years.' Her name left my mouth instantly.

'What was that?'

'Her name.'

Normal POV

Second Year

The whistle sounded as we all stood to leave and Rose pulled me into a hug.

'I'll write to you alright,' I promised as I finally managed to untangle myself from her arms.

'Promise? Because I might die from boredom if you don't.'

'Oh please.' I laughed. 'We both know that you adore your family.'

She turned to leave and I followed until someone called my name.

'I'll catch up.'

Turning I saw a boy walking towards me. He had blond hair that was almost white and he'd slicked it back. His grey eyes were trained onto me.

'Yes?' I asked cautiously as he stopped before me.

'You dropped this.' I looked down and saw my sketchbook in his hand.

'Thank you...' I trailed off, not knowing his name.

'Scorpious. Scorpious Malfoy.'

'Thanks again.'

I walked away from him but felt a heated gaze on my back. Looking back, I met Scorpious' gaze with a curious look before I turned away.

Third Year

'They certainly have matured this year haven't they?'

I groaned, slamming my head against the window. 'Surely you can't still be having this conversation?'

I watched as they rolled their eyes, looking towards Rose, I caught her irritated look as well.

'Alright, tell me that you haven't noticed Hugo?'

Rose gagged and turned to face the other girls. 'What is wrong with you? That's my brother!' She screwed her eyes shut as shudders of disgust racked through her body.

'Alright,' they relented. 'But you have to admit that Bradley Wood's accent is to die for.'

'I can feel my brain melting,' I muttered. 'Why is it you always talk about the same boys?'

'Alright. Different boys...what about Scorpious Malfoy?'

That had me thinking, I hadn't spoken two words to him since last year. We might've shared the occasional glance across the hall but we hadn't really spoken.

'What about his eyes!' Thankfully the whistle blew and they got up to leave.

Scorpious Malfoy's eyes? The thought wouldn't leave my head as I walked absentmindedly through the station.

'Oh, watch it.' Hands clutched my waist as I collided with someone's chest. 'Are you alright?'

Peering up, I looked into the most beautiful grey eyes I'd ever seen. So that's what they meant.

Hastily, I pulled myself away. 'Yes, yes. I'm fine.'

I walked away quickly, smiling as I saw my parents. Trying to focus on them, all that occupied my mind was startling grey eyes. Eyes that I had to see again.

Turning, I saw his gaze on me. Instantly colour flooded my cheeks as our eyes met and I turned back.

Fourth Year

'Alright,' Professor Zabini clapped his hands together once. 'For the project you'll be working in partners.'

I shot a look at Rose as she beamed back at me. 'That I assign.' A groan went through the class.

As my name was called, I stood and waited for my partner's name. 'Scorpious Malfoy.' Fate must really hate me; his eyes hadn't left my mind all year.

As class ended and everyone began to leave, I was stopped in my path

'Maybe we should go to the library.' Scorpious suggested. I nodded, following after him.

'You're very quiet, you know.' He looked up at me, no longer focusing on the text before him. 'You've only ever spoken nine words to me.'

'Maybe I don't find you interesting.' The corner of his mouth twitched as he suppressed a smile.

'Well I've been told that I'm very interesting.' He locked his eyes onto mine, issuing a silent challenge.

'Compared to a flobberworm maybe.'

'You're very bad for my ego.'

'Well it's the quiet ones you need to watch out for.' I shot him a cheeky grin.

'The love of your life has returned,' he announced arrogantly as he entered the carriage.

'Really? But Bradley Wood finished school last year.' I muttered not looking up at him.

'You are horrible.' I heard the pout.

'Well you look horrible.'

'No, I look handsome,' he insisted.

'No. Louis Weasley is handsome.'

'Because of his veela genes.'

'H-'

'Enough!' Rose cut in. 'We're here now. So please stop arguing.'

I rolled my eyes as we walked off of the train and headed our separate ways. As I walked to my parents I remember that I hadn't said bye to Scorpious. Turning, I sought out his gaze and found it on me. Smiling, I gave him a small wave.

He waved back but turned red as his dad clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Fifth Year

'What's wrong?' I asked as I saw him run a hand through his hair. It was a habit of his that I'd found out he resorted to when he was completely stressed.

'It's none of your business.'

'Seriously Scorp. What's your problem?'

He rose quickly to his feet, gripping me by my shoulder. 'You. You are my problem.'

'Wha-'

'Shut up! Do you know how many boys you lead on? How many boys I have to set straight?' Scorpious' anger was legendary but it was terrifying being on the receiving side.

'Even if that's true, which it isn't. How is it your responsibility to 'set them straight'?'

'So you're happy parading around like a common whore?' He glared down at me.

I looked at him in shock. 'Common whore,' I muttered.

I turned away from him and heard his footsteps thundering after me.

Standing before the portrait, I waited for the riddle.

What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening?

'A man.'

Instantly it swung open and I clambered inside and heard a thumping on the wall.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I was stressed.' I could just imagine him leaning against the wall, running a hand through his hair. 'Just please let me in.'

'Answer the riddle, asshole.'

We hadn't spoken for months now and I doubted we would. He was repentant I knew that and I knew that the words left his mouth before he could stop them but they'd hurt. Now was a different story, now I was refusing to speak to him because I was stubborn.

I hadn't been speaking to him, so I shouldn't have wanted to say goodbye to him. But I did.

All the way towards my parents, I had to fight the urge to look back. However, the urge didn't disappear; it only became less prominent as I caught sight of my brother.

I ran to him and threw myself into his arms.

'Who's that boy watching you?' I caught the protective tone of his voice

Looking around, my eyes met with a head of blond hair. 'What did he look like?'

'He had pale blond hair, even paler skin and grey eyes.' Scorpious.

'Anyway, how was your mission?'

'They're thinking of making me head auror.' Hearing the pride in his voice, I hugged him once again.

Sixth Year

I sat staring at the letter before me, tears streaming down my face. He couldn't have died. He couldn't have.

As I heard someone call my name, I moved to wipe my tears.

'What's wrong?' Scorpious.

Wordlessly I handed him the letter and he scanned through it silently.

'He- he's just gone?'

Nodding silently, I sucked in a ragged breath. 'He went on an auror mission and he didn't come back.'

He moved towards me quietly and wrapped his arms around me. 'I don't care if you feel awkward now but whenever you need to cry, you come straight to me. I don't care if it's the middle of the night, I'll make sure that you know the password for the common room and you come straight to me.' He rubbed soothing circles on my back as I buried my face in his chest. 'Do you understand?'

I nodded. 'Will you stay with me?' I asked not realising what I had said until he'd answered.

'Of course.'

He waited patiently before the portrait, becoming slightly irritated by the riddle.

At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?

'The stars.'

Thankfully the common room was deserted meaning that I could avoid any unnecessary questions.

As soon as we'd entered my dorm, I collapsed onto the bed, pulling him beside me.

'Just sleep,' He whispered against my temple.

'Can you believe that we've only got one year left?' I asked looking out of the window as we pulled into the station.

'Remember to write to me if you need a shoulder,' he reminded me before we would to our separate ways.

I turned to smile at him, but it all came back. Everything he'd done for me this year, he'd been there constantly. He was my rock, the one thing that I felt as if I could rely on.

I walked towards him, taking in his slightly stunned face. Tentatively, I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

Scorpious POV

'You've been watching her for seven years now.' My mother said quietly, swept in by the commotion at King's Cross.

'I know,' I said as she turned to wave at me.

I waved back. It was pitiful really, for goodness sake I was a Malfoy. I should've been able to tell her how I felt.

'If you let her go now son, you'll lose her forever.' I looked up at my dad.

'What would you do?'

'I'd run up to her and kiss her.'

That's easier said than done, I thought his words echoing through my head.

You'll lose her forever.

Unadulterated adrenaline coursed through me as I made my way over to her.

I spun her around. 'Hey Scor-'

Cutting her off instantly, I swept her into my arms and doing exactly as my dad said.

I pulled away, looking at her carefully. 'I've wanted to do that for seven years.'

'Me too.'


End file.
